


Сэм и Эйлин / Sam and Eileen

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм, Эйлин и Дин-младший.
Kudos: 1





	Сэм и Эйлин / Sam and Eileen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam and Eileen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720475) by clair beaubien. 



— Вот так, молодец. А ещё перед сном сделаем вот это, — Сэм поставил Дина-младшего на нетвердые ножки, прислонив его спинку к дверному косяку на входе из столовой в кухню. Присел с ним рядом и, поддерживая свежеиспеченного однолетку прямо, провёл маркером полоску вровень с его макушкой поперек доски. Рядом написал: «1 год»

— Вот и готово, именинник. Твой рост в твой первый день рождения, — он подхватил Дина на руки. — А посмотри-ка сюда, — он показал ему на верх косяка на уровне своей макушки, и Дин стал глядеть туда, куда указал Сэм. — Скоро, совсем скоро ты будешь вот такого роста. _Слишком_ скоро. Станешь таким же высоким, как твой старик, глазом моргнуть не успеем.

К ним подошла Эйлин. 

— Ты его искупаешь? — спросила она вслух и одновременно выписывая жестами. — Хочешь помочь мне уложить его спать?

— Да и да, я сделаю, — сказал Сэм. Но остановился и, снова протянув руку, потер пальцем пятнышко на косяке. 

— Знаешь, — сказала Эйлин, — ты сам, наверное, уложи его. Мне ещё кое-что нужно сделать.

— Хорошо.

Сэм понёс Дина в детскую. Перед тем, как уложить его в кроватку, он недолго подержал его на руках.

— Когда мне исполнился год, твоему дяде Дину было уже пять с половиной лет. Тогда нас осталось только он, я и папа. Я свой первый день рождения сам не помню, а дядя Дин рассказывал эту историю каждый раз по-разному, в зависимости от того, насколько сильно ему хотелось меня смутить. Но знаешь, если бы он сейчас был здесь, он бы тебя так сильно любил, что наверняка не дал бы возможности держать тебя на руках даже мне.

Он уложил Дина в кроватку, пристроил рядом с ним мягкую игрушку — бельчонка — и поцеловал в лоб.

— Но я так бы хотел, чтобы он был здесь.

Сэм пошел в гостиную к Эйлин, но по дороге вспомнил, что маркер всё ещё лежит у него в кармане, и понёс его на кухню. И внезапно увидел на косяке ещё отметки.

На самом верху была линия с надписью рядом: «Папа». Гораздо ниже, примерно на уровне его плеча — ещё одна, подписанная: «Мама».

А выше этой второй, на правильном месте под его собственной отметкой, была проведена ещё одна черта. 

_«Дядя Дин»_

Сэм повернулся к Эйлин, которая стояла рядом, обнял и надолго прижал её к себе.


End file.
